


Don't Start Now

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Spock (Star Trek), Hands Do Not Get Further Than The Stomach, M/M, Multi, Nyota is really only mentioned, POV Spock (Star Trek), Protective James T. Kirk, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock Has Feelings (Star Trek), intentions are there, jim and leonard save him though, mostly this is about love, nothing is explicitly mentioned but you should know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: Spock turned to look over his shoulder, watching Jim laugh with his head thrown back as Leonard kissed down his neck, Nyota’s hands on his hips while they danced together.He wondered if Jim and Leonard realized exactly how much he loved them.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Don't Start Now

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 21: Laced Drink/"Stay Quiet"
> 
> I was watching the music video for Dua Lipa's "Don't Start Now" and there's a part where only her eyes are lit up like those stupid shots of Jim from TOS and I thought "fuck the crew at a dance club that's hot fuck I have a prompt that fits with them at a dance club fuck it's 12 am" and then i put the song on loop and wrote it anyway so here you go  
> I'm not thinking properly so let me know if anything doesn't make sense and I'll fix it in the morning

Pop music was blaring and the crew was singing along, screaming and dancing, sweat and glitter and liquor staining their bodies and the dance floor, jumping and grinding and just being generally breathtakingly open with each other. Spock found it gorgeous in the same way he thought it lonely; they knew each other in body only, would never know the press of another’s mind, were trapped alone within their heads. They were sweaty and smiling and laughing, lips and hands meeting, hips moving, pressed against one another, and all those that he loved were right at the center of it, halfway drunk and high on love. There was nothing sexual about it. This kind of closeness was the only they could experience, loving each other bodily, expressing it through words and expressions and touches. 

Spock wondered, sometimes, if he could accept a part of him that craved that as well, or if it would be too overwhelming to feel that laughter all around him and not be able to let out his own. 

Jim and Leonard were kissing, grinning against each other’s lips, hair stuck up and wet with sweat, and Spock thought it was beautiful at the same time he felt lonely, bereft of their company. Nyota was against Leonard’s back, head thrown back in laughter, glitter and highlighter making her skin glow in the dim lights of the club. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to join them. The crew had practically forced the rest of the patrons out once they descended upon the establishment, and he trusted them deeply, even those he didn’t know as well. He knew if he let go for one night, he wouldn’t be judged, would probably actually be better accepted for it. He wanted to, wanted to feel the music in his bones, wanted to dance and kiss and laugh with them. 

But he hadn’t been invited. 

“We’ll be back, Spock,” Leonard told him, grinning, as Jim, already tipsy, dragged him to the dance floor. And Spock was left sitting at the table, bereft of them but enjoying the view of his Human crew loving, letting it wash over him. But the longer he watched, the more he noticed some crewmembers becoming uncomfortable, glancing at him, dancing with less enthusiasm, refraining from screaming out the lyrics to whatever song was pounding through the building. He wondered if it was time to say goodnight, however much he didn’t want to. 

He went up to the bar instead. Even if he wasn’t welcome on the dance floor, he could still relax and enjoy in his own way. “A chocolate martini, please.” The bartender looked surprised to see him ordering at all, but turned to hide that surprise, gathering the ingredients. Spock turned to look over his shoulder, watching Jim laugh with his head thrown back as Leonard kissed down his neck, Nyota’s hands on his hips while they danced together. 

He wondered if Jim and Leonard realized exactly how much he loved them. 

“That’s on me,” a deep voice from next to him said, and he realized his attention had slipped, as it so often did around his lovers, watching their sweat glisten in the soft lights. He turned to look at the man who sat next to where he was standing, a Human but not one of the  _ Enterprise _ crew. 

“That is kind but unnecessary. I have the required credits.” 

“But I wanted an excuse to talk to you.” A disarming smile, too much teeth. It set Spock on edge. The man was fingering the already prepared martini, pushing it over to him, and he was hesitant to drink it, knowing the man could’ve slipped something into it while he wasn’t looking. He glanced back at the dance floor. None of the crew were drunk enough that they would have a truly abysmal response time, and there was a reason this man approached him specifically, the out of place Vulcan in a dance club on a Human starbase. Besides, his metabolism would be able to work through whatever drug he used fairly quickly. 

The man wanted an excuse to talk to him? Spock would give it to him. 

“Thank you,” he said evenly, taking a sip of the martini. It didn’t taste off, but in his experience chocolate could overpower any other flavor. He only sipped at it, well aware he was a terrible lightweight, something Jim and Leonard made fun of him for endlessly. The man’s smile widened, and Spock felt his shoulders tensing involuntarily. “What did you want to discuss?”

“I just wanted to ask why a gorgeous man like you is here alone,” he purred, and Spock tilted his head. 

“I am not here alone,” he replied, then jerked away when the man laid a hand on his upper thigh, feeling the sharp sting of a hypodermic needle. “Ji-” 

His shout was muffled by the music and the hand over his mouth, and he glanced frantically towards the bartender, who was apparently completely content to turn a blind eye.  _ Xenophobic, _ Spock thought, feeling his thoughts shudder while his eyesight pulsed to the lights and the music. Some drug concoction that was probably reacting badly with his hybridism, quick acting.  And an old-fashioned delivery system, much easier to hide nowadays than a hypospray, and quicker to affect someone than something slipped into a drink. 

His body already felt weak, easily being manipulated by the Human into following him, despite his efforts to pull away. “Stay quiet,” the man purred, and it was worse than something hissed in anger and panic, complete confidence he would get away with whatever he was planning. He glanced back to his crew, and all he could think was that Leonard and Jim looked perfect together, and he wondered if he had ever fit in with them in the first place. Pavel caught his eye, but he couldn’t interpret the young Russian’s expression before the door to the single bathroom slammed shut, complete darkness falling around them, stillness muffling the beating music outside. 

“Stay quiet,” the man reiterated, soft and close to his ear, and Spock shuddered and flinched away, feeling his heartbeat in his fingertips and down his legs. It was cold here in a way it wasn’t feet away from the dozens of humid bodies dancing as hard as they could, frigid in its lack of love and laughter. The man’s hands were cold when they slipped under his shirt, the sink freezing where it dug into his back. 

The door slammed open. Jim and Leonard were glistening in the low light, Nyota, Pavel, Hikaru, and Scotty not far behind them, expressions ranging from fear to anger. The man had jumped back, and was clearly about to try and salvage the situation, perhaps with a question of why they were being interrupted and they would move somewhere more private, but Spock suddenly discovered his mouth still worked. 

“I told you I did not come here alone.” 

There was stunned silence, and then Jim threw his head back and laughed, still tinged with panic and anger. “You tryin’ to make us jealous, darlin’?” Leonard asked, drawl heavy with alcohol and anger. Spock tilted his head to the side, staring at them as Scotty, Pavel, and Hikaru shoved past them to grab hold of his attacker, registering Nyota storming away angrily to confront the bartender, deciding to answer the question with one of his own.

“You and Jim realize that I completely adore you, Leonard? That I love you very much?” 

His lovers melted before his eyes, anger and panic replaced with love and concern. Leonard flushed deeper, running a hand through hair that was already atrociously misplaced, Jim stepping forward to take his forearms in his hands. “Of course we do, sweetheart,” he replied, his smile sickeningly soft and besotted. “We love you as well, Spock.” 

“Yeah, darlin’, dunno where we’d be without you,” Leonard grumbled, embarrassed, stepping forward to press soft kisses all along his face, and Spock felt lovely laughter bubbling up as Jim proceeded to do the same to the other side, letting it out into the pulsing air and making his lovers pause. 

“Aw, baby, you’re so stoned,” Jim pouted sympathetically. “You’re going to feel terrible in the morning.”

“I do not feel great now,” Spock confirmed, and Leonard looked like he wished he could make a tricorder appear out of thin air. “Dance with me,  _ ashaylara?” _ Jim and Leonard shared a look before the latter scowled. 

“One song, and then we are going back to the ship and I’m seeing what this crap he gave you is."


End file.
